


Pokemon Story of Seasons handbook

by Hero_Shepherd



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, 牧場物語つながる新天地 | Story of Seasons
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fangame I wish I could make, Gen, Help, I need help, My own art, Players handbook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 20:50:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14221554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hero_Shepherd/pseuds/Hero_Shepherd
Summary: Trying to see if I can make some semblance to the hypothetical handbook for a strange crossover/ fangame I have been wanting since Black and White.





	Pokemon Story of Seasons handbook

**Introduction**

* * *

 

 Hello, I am the mayor of this town Samuel Oak welcome to the exciting world of Pokémon farming. I hope you're excited to move to Gracidea Town and begin your new life as a farmer. You'll meet various interesting people and Pokémon as you help your farm and community grow and prosper.

 

 Whether you play as a boy or girl a new exciting adventure is about to unfold. Even though this game is mostly about farming not fighting you will be allowed to choose a Pokémon to help with the farm and defend yourself.

   

 

**Pets**

You can find 19 Pokémon that you can make friend with and they will come to your farm after a while. After you adopt the pet you can command them to follow you around. And pick them up and show them to other villagers. They really get tired of seeing your pets so it's a good way to slowly build up a lot of friendship. 

  

**Your Farm**

 

Farm Pokémon should be kept happy, feed them with Poké Beans or Poffins you can also treat them to Poké Puffs. Also, speak with and brush them every day, and clean up their messes. As you care for them there produce quality will rise it goes from F, D, C, B, A, S. 

Coop: the coop is where you keep several varieties of birdlike Pokémon, they're pretty easy to raise and since they hatch from the eggs that they lay it's pretty easy to raise a lot of them. The Coops can hold six Pokémon, after one upgrade they will hold Twelve, and after two they can have up to Twenty four, each stage adds an incubator. 

 

Combusken: probably the first livestock your raise on the farm a happy Combusken will lay one egg of the average value for you every day.

Tranquill: Available with a Big coop, they lay two less valuable eggs a day. 

Farfetch'd: Available with a Big coop they were waiting for you every other day that will be much more valuable.

Archen: Can't be bought, Doesn't lay eggs in a set pattern but they are the most valuable.

Barn: The barn is for bigger animals, you need to buy or bread them to get more. At first, you can keep 12 Pokémon in the barn after the first upgrade you can have up to 24 and after the third 38. You will also need to buy a milk pale and sheers to collect most of there goods.

Miltank: Can be milked every day for milk that sells for a moderate price.

Gogoat: Are available with the Big Barn. Can be milked twice a day for milk that sells for a low price.

Sawsbuck: Available with the Big Barn. Can only be milked every other day but the milk sells for a higher price.

Flaafy: You can sheer them every five days for wool that sells for a moderate price.

Whimsicott: Available with the Big Barn can be sheered every three days for wool that sells for a low price.

Lopunny: Available with the Big Barn They can be sheered ever seven days for wool that sells for a high price.

Bouffalant: Tired of choosing between milk and wool? Well, you don't have to anymore. Available with the Super Barn, they can be milked every three days for milk that sells for a very high price and sheered every 11 day for wool that sells for a very high price.

Dodrio: Maybe you don't want a Rapidash maybe you want to ride something that also gives produce. Didrio has you covered but they are expensive and are not kept in the stable. Or you could just want their big eggs they are laid every three days and can be soled for a good price.

 

Altaria: Avablie with the Super barn. They will lay eggs every three days that sell for a high price and can be sheered every 11 days for wool that sells for a high price.

Piloswine: Avablie with the Super barn, they _somehow_ find truffles for you almost every day, they can find as many as four in a day and they will find better ones the more you bond with them.

 

Bughouse, in this house you can keep well Bugs. Bugs are small and easy to care for. The bughouse lets you have 12 bugs, the big bug house 24 and the Super Bughouse 38.

Combee: They make honey for you.

Wurmple: They will make a pile silk for you to gather every day.

Sewaddle: Available with the big bughouse. They will make two piles of silk that sells for a lower price every day.

 

Dewpider: Available with the big bughouse. They will make a pile of silk for you that sells for a high price every day.

Paras: Available with the super bughouse. The spores they produce can be sold or used for medicine. 

 

Stable: The stable houses special Pokémon mostly ones you ride, besides Rapidash they are all unlocked instead of bought. Most of them can help you accesses hard to reach areas easier.

 

Raipidash: After it's grown you can ride it to travel the world faster.

Lapras: After you unlock it you can take it to the beach to travel to the island without taking the boat.

 

Bravery: The Sky's the limit with this one. You can fly all over with it, you can go to the mountains with it. However, he will not fly out to sea or to the desert. You might think you won't need Rapadash anymore with him but you will have to land to talk to people or pick things up.

 

Golurk: Not as fast as Rapadash or Bravery but you can travel both on land and in the air with it and is the only one that will go to the desert. On the other hand, it can't handle the mountains and will not go out to sea.

 

Snorlax: Is the only Pokémon in the stable you can't ride. In fact, it gives no direct benefit. Also, it can only be fed with the "Big eater Pokéblock." You might be wondering what you want it for. Well, with it on your farm your corps seem to go up in quality and get automatically fertilized. Where does it go during festivals?

 

  **Villagers and shops.**

* * *

 

Of course, you will not be the only person in town here is a brief introduction to various people you might come across.

  

 

That's me, beloved mayor of the town. They reelect me every year which is strange because I haven't run in over 20 years. 

 

Norman runs the local general store. You can find all sorts of good things, seeds and fertilizer mostly but you can also find some Pokémon food and furniture.

 

Hapu, she runs the ranch you can buy new livestock and tools from him as well as higher quality Pokémon food.

 

Byron, The local Blacksmith, a passionate man who will upgrade your tools and sell you weapons.

 

 

Bruno, the Carpenter who will upgrade your house.

 

 

 

Aurea Juniper, the local Scientist, she lives on the outskirts of town with her wife.

 

 

 

Fennel, Aurea's wife, and the town Docter.

 

Malva the Owner of the clothing store where you can buy new outfits. If you befriend her she will let you make custom orders. You can pick the color outfit type and motif Outfits come in 19 motifs: basic, seashell, flame, flowers, storm, snow, heroic, punk, desert, birds, space, insects, gems, creepy, mythical, goth, steampunk, Lolita and Preastoic. 

Jenny the Police Officer.

Joy the Nurse of the Doctor's office.

Caroline, the stylist at the fashion boutique you can change your look with her.

  

Olivia, she is the Jeweler, she's willing to cut you a deal on jewelry if you bring her the metal and or gems you want to use on it. 

Gem types, Dimond, Rose Quartz, Ruby, Sapphire, Emerald, Topaz, amethyst, tiger eye, malachite, Garnet, Lapiz Lazuli, Pearl, Peridot, Jasper, Smokey Quartz, Jade, Onyx, Bismuth, Opal, and Amber.

Lenora runs the museum 

Hawes is the librarian

Surge a veteran and single father. His wife died suddenly when he was deployed so he's trying his best to take care of this kids. But ho is really taking care of who?

 

 

Nanu the cook at the tavern.

Phobe the Owner and Bartender of the tavern.

 

Grimsley: Owns a casino in the desert. You have no time for that you run a farm after all.

[Art link](https://werewolf-hero.deviantart.com/art/The-Gourmet-Nogibak-739007825)

The Gourment Nogibak, he shows up for every festival however nobody knows where he comes from or where he goes.

 

Rowan: the professor at the school if you're tired of grinding up one of your skills the hard way you can pay to have a session with him to raise it to the next level, of course, and he charges more the higher level you are. You can also check with them how high percentage you are until the next level.

 

 

Maurice, This strange fellow can be found out in the woods. He might be a Pokémon but he seems too human on one hand he can make a mean smoothie, on the other hand, you can't understand him even after you can understand Machamp and Gardevoir.

 Samson Oak my cousin. He's a world traveler and will pop into town sometimes to sell goods you can't get anywhere else.

 

 

Giovanni, he runs Rocket Mart. A store where you can buy anything at all at 2.5x normal price. "Super effective savings" my foot!

 

**Love and Marriage**

 

 

The town is home to quite a few eligible young ladies and gentlemen. Boy or girl, it doesn't matter you may try to romance all of them if you so desire, I wouldn't advise it but you can. After some time you might even convince the girl or guy of your dreams to marry you.

 

Misty

Favorites: Food Fish Gumbo, Color Blue, Coffie, mid roast lots of cream little sugar. 

She's usually found down by the beach she's a swimming enthusiast with a fiery passion. She loves fish and anything to do with water. However, she hates bugs with a passion even products that come from bugs like honey and silk.

Likes: Fish, Flowers, Seashells, Sapphires. Clothing, Seashell, Orange, Blue Food: Spicy

Dislikes: Bugs, Silk, Honey, Peridot. Clothing, Storm, Flowers Insect, Food: Dray

 

 Whitney

Favorites: Food Strawberry cake, Color Pink, Coffie, Mocha late.

Works on Hapu's ranch. She's a worm girl that loves milk more than anything.

Likes: Milk, Flowers, Rose Quartz, Clothing Basic, Pink, white Food: Sweet

Dislikes: Fish, other gems, Clothing Heroic, black, Food Spicy.

 

 

Flannery

Favorites: Food Inferno Curry, Color Red, Coffie Dark roast little sugar no cream.

Works at the hot spring spa. She's a loud passionate girl who is blunt about her words. She might have all the social grace of a drunk Mamoswine but you will know how she feels about everything.

Likes: hot peppers, booze, grapes, rubies, Clothing: Flame, red black, Food: Spicy

Dislikes: Seashells, Cloving: Seashell, Dessert, Gem, Blue Food: Sweet.

 

 Gardena

Favorites: Food: Sweet potato soup, Color Green, Coffie Hazlenut, cream, and sugar.

She works at the General store, she's a cheap date she likes flowers and berries more than any other girl however you will never find an outfit she will like.

Likes: Flowers, berries, honey, Emarldes. Clothing none, Food bitter.

Dislikes: Hot peppers, eggs, clothing all, Food spicy.

Elsa

Favorites: Food nut salad, color black, Coffie espresso.

This fashionista works at the boutique during the day and at the tavern during the evening. Working two jobs doesn't give her much time to herself and most of that she spends taking care of her father. She's mean at first but if you work hard she might worm up to you.

Likes: Rare flowers, gems, Topaz, Cloving: Storm, yellow, black, Food: dray

Dislikes: Booze, Chocolate, Garnet, Cloving: gem, Preastoic, Purple. Food: Spicy

 

 

Roxie

Favorites: Food Poutine, Color Purple, Coffie dark roast a little sugar, a little cream

She is the waste collector and a Rocker who lives on her own in a messy house at the edge of town. She's loud a heavy drinker likes weapons watching fights and a horrible cook. I hear some people like that in a girl. She is unique in that you can raise her friendliness toward you without actually interacting with her. All you have to do is remember which type of thing goes in the right bin. Keep in mind this will be very slow going.

Likes: Weapons, grapes, booze, cheese, Malecite. Clothing: Punk, Purple. Food: Sour

Dislikes: Flowers, fossils, Pearls, Garnet. Clothing: Space, Gem. Food: Bitter

 

 Korrina

Favorites: Food Chocolate Milkshake, Color white, Coffie mocha normal sugar normal cream.

The postwoman of the town.  A lively energetic girl who seems to do all the deliveries that need doing in town.

Likes: Chocolate, beats, milk, Corn, Jasper Clothing: Heroic, red, white, blue Food: Sweet.

Dislikes: Mushrooms, wool, cabbage, pears, Lapis Lazuli, Opal, Clothing: black, birds, space, lolita Food: Sower.

 

 Mina

Favorites: Food Mushroom Stir Fry, Color Pink, Coffie hazelnut extra sugar, extra cream.

Mina lives outside of town in a cabin she is an artist that seems to always be spaced out sometime she'll be making nonsensical comments about the various plant and wildlife in the area.

Likes: mushrooms, flowers, Opal, Clothing: Pink, Green, Lolita. Food Bitter

Dislikes: Fish, milk, eggs Malecite, Bismuth: Clothing, blue, punk, steampunk Food Spicy.

 

 

Jessie

Favorites: (umm), Color Black, Coffie Dark roast no sugar no cream.

 

An employee of Rocket Mart. She dreams of being a star and causes trouble.

 

Likes: Perfume, jewelry, Malecite. Clothing: Black, Red, Punk. Food Dray.

Dislikes: Wildflowers, pearls, Garnet. Clothing: Indigo,  Food Souer. 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If this were a real game I would not be listing clothing gift preferences, giving clothing would be a secret if the game was real.
> 
> Nogibak is the only original charter relevant to this.
> 
> I'm going to pretend Fossil is a type, partially because I don't like the types being an even number.
> 
> This is the only way I can think of to incorporate images into a work I can keep editing. But with no "save draft" I just have to post as is when I need to leave.
> 
> I'm going to keep working on this.


End file.
